


the time of our life

by LadyCravat



Series: The JinDai Agenda [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, this exists now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCravat/pseuds/LadyCravat
Summary: Bandai is in love with the headmaster of Kibougamine Gakkuen.





	

Kirigiri Jin was the sexiest man alive. He was better than tunnels painted by coyotes, in Bandai’s honest opinion. There was nothing and nobody else in the entire world that could sate his thirst. The headmaster would be his.

With his hair styled and clothes freshly cologned, Bandai Daisaku stepped inside the headmaster’s office, a rose between his teeth.

“Kirigiri-sensei… I wish to ravage you like a fruit fly would a strawberry.” He declared between the thorns.

Jin’s face went brighter red than a summer cauliflower. “You mean you return my feelings? I thought I was by myself all this time.”

“No amount of wax statues and inappropriate fishing could keep me away from you!” Was Bandai’s response.

He closed the office door and began to remove his clothes sensually. Jin followed suit, ditching his dark jacket and leaving himself exposed.

With just underwear between their bodies and sheer ecstasy, Bandai began to kiss the headmaster with lustful intentions, running his hands down the man’s muscular body.

“Kirigiri-sensei.” He murmured. “You're so hot. Hotter than the blazing summer on the weakest corn stalks.”

Jin moaned into Bandai's mouth, and the taller man felt his member twitch below. God, he wanted to shove himself inside Kirigiri Jin, feel the man writhe beneath him like a birthing cattle in a tree.

Jin whispered huskily. “Conquer me, Bandai Daisaku.”

Bandai began to remove Jin's undergarments. “Gladly.”

Once the headmaster was completely naked and vulnerable to a light touch, Bandai removed his own, exposing his exceptionally large cock. Jin stared at it in amazement.

“Turn over.” Bandai said. The headmaster did so, showing his finely toned ass to Bandai. The purple haired man was leaning over his desk, his hole wide.

Bandai spit into his hand, natural lubrication was best after all, rubbed it all over his erection, and shoved himself inside Jin.

The smaller man groaned with pleasure as Bandai pumped himself in and out. He was going fast, moving like a pro.

“H-Harder!” Jin panted.

Bandai obliged him, slamming into the man so hard that he was almost out of breath when he touched Jin’s prostate. They came at the same time.

Jin’s cum dribbled down Bandai’s leg until it hit the carpet with a satisfying plop. Bandai slowed his rhythm until he pulled out entirely, semen leaking out of the headmaster’s ass.

It was the best afternoon of Bandai’s entire life. 


End file.
